American Dreams: Year 1
by Starlettangel
Summary: The summary is the first chapter, please read that, I think it's a brilliant story! Chapter 3 up
1. Prelude

American Dreams: Year 1  
  
Written By: Gryffindor Quidditch Angel  
  
I wrote this when I was grounded for about a month, and I have Writer's Block on my other stories, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Here it is, and I'm not posting it again because it's too much to do:  
  
I do not own the Magical ideas from Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling (the goddess of books), Scholastic and Bloomsbury.  
  
I do however own the character names, the school (International School of Magical Arts) name, the house names (Phoenixfeather, Unicornhorn, Sphinxpaw, and Dragonfang), and I own the bad guy..you'll meet him later.  
  
Summary: Alissa Davis has no memory of her parents. She thinks she is a Muggle with no powers whatsoever. However, her prospectus all changes when she discovers something in her Aunt and Uncle's attic one summer afternoon. Before she knows what's happening, Reba is whisked away to an enchanting magical world where she meets new people, faces new challenges, and discovers the hidden secrets of her past.  
  
Setting: first chapter is in a small village outside of Southampton, England. Second and Third Chapters are in San Francisco, California. The rest..well, I don't want to give the secret location of the school away (in other words, haven't decided yet)  
  
Main Character Bio's (so you don't get confused):  
  
Name: Alissa or Lissa Davis (our heroine, no not the drug you weirdo)  
  
DoB: March 18th, 1992  
  
Parents: Justin and Megan Davis, but lives with her Aunt Kathy and Uncle James Davis.  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Resides: San Francisco, California, USA, originally from Southampton, England.  
  
Looks: Golden Blonde hair, very mysterious blue violet eyes, tanned skin.  
  
Name: Faye O'Connell (Alissa's best friend)  
  
DoB: April 8th, 1992  
  
Parents: Aidan and Elise O'Connell.  
  
Siblings: Seamus aged 19, Michael aged 13, Sara aged 8, Brittany aged 4, Kevin aged 1 ½.  
  
Resides: Dublin, Ireland.  
  
Looks: wavy red hair, green eyes, porcelain skin, freckles.  
  
Name: Phillipe LeBlanc (Alissa's other best friend)  
  
DoB: January 22nd, 1992  
  
Parents: Marc LeBlanc (mother Isabelle left when Phillipe was six)  
  
Siblings: Emilie aged 9.  
  
Resides: Lille, France.  
  
Looks: short dark brown hair, brown eyes, peach skin.  
  
Name: Anastasia Vignette (Alissa's arch enemy)  
  
DoB: June 10th, 1992.  
  
Parents: Richard and Clarisse Vignette.  
  
Resides: Kent, England.  
  
Looks: black hair, gray eyes, and very pale skin.  
  
There are many more characters, but the four above are the most important. 


	2. A Tragic Sunday Evening

American Dreams: Year 1  
  
Chapter 1: A Tragic Sunday  
  
The wizarding town near Southampton, England will never forget the second Sunday in November of 1993. Strange and frightening signs had begun to appear that morning. Justin and Megan Davis were the first to notice them.  
  
They had been enjoying a picnic in the local park one clear cool auttumn day with their year old daughter Alissa when green streaks of light flew across the sky and faint screams could be heard.  
  
"Megan, take Alissa and go home, I'll be home soon" Justin had said to his wife. While Megan went home, Justin hurried off to the Ministry to find out what had happened  
  
When Justin returned home, he told Megan that the streaks had been from the wands of the Death Marchers, dark wizards who killed for the fun of it. Megan just shivered at the name.  
  
That evening, Megan and Justin were sitting up late, alert for any signs of danger, when Alissa started to cry. Megan jumped up and hurried to the baby's room. Within seconds the front door slowly creaked open and in stepped the most feared Dark Wizard Tromedlov. Justin stopped in fear of him. Tromedlov was looking around the room with his pale violet eyes sunken into his ghostly pale bald head. His long white fingers twirled a long wand at the end of an endless black sleeved robe. Justin picked up his wand, ready to fight the losing battle.  
  
"Megan! Take Alissa and run!" he shouted. Tromedlov raised his wand and shouted the fatal killing curse. As a jet of green lighted death sped towards Justin, he yelled, "I love you!" before the curse hit him. Tromedlov cackled evilly that made Megan clutch Alissa even tighter.  
  
Tromedlov slowly turned and glided up the staircase and to the door of the baby's room. He burst it open and found Megan crouched in a corner, holding Alissa in her arms. He raised his robed arm and pointed his wand at Alissa.  
  
"No! Not Alissa, not Alissa!" Megan cried, shielding her from the outstretched wand.  
  
"Let me have the baby and maybe I'll spare you!" Tromedlov hissed in a grave hoarse voice.  
  
"Never, never Alissa take me instead!" Megan screamed.  
  
"This is your last warning you silly girl, move out of my way"  
  
"Noo!" At Megan's last word, Tromedlov shouted the same incantation that had been Justin's death and Megan slumped to the floor, lifeless.  
  
Grinning evilly, Tromedlov turned to Alissa.  
  
"Your parents were foolish. They died in order to save you. Pity, as I'm going to kill you anyway. Farewell, young child" he hissed. But Alissa stared at him with her big blue orbs. He waved his wand. The same speeding green death sped towards Alissa. The spell went into Alissa's eyes.and right back out again, hitting Tromedlov square in the chest. He screamed so loudly that Alissa started wailing again. A pouf of purple smoke emitted and Tromedlov was gone.  
  
Alissa stopped crying and hiccuped. There was a change in her that she didn't realize. Her eyes were not blue, but blue-violet. Could this mean Tromedlov was gone forever???  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over six-thousand miles away, in a quiet town outside of San Francisco, California, James and Katharine Davis were awoken at two in the morning by the doorbell. James put on his bathrobe and told Katharine to stay here while he answered the door. He walked downstairs, wondering who on Earth could be here at this hour. He opened the large oak door and got a surprise.  
  
The man had long silver hair with a long beard to go along with it. He would have looked strict if it hadn't been for his twinkling emerald eyes. He was wearing a long dark blue robe and a matching pointed hat.  
  
"Good morning James" he said.  
  
"Professor Honeybee? I didn't expect you." James started, but Honeybee stopped him.  
  
"Of course you didn't, I didn't expect myself either. Hello Katharine" he said, smiling at Katharine, who had peered around James' shoulder.  
  
"Hello Professor Honeybee" she said quietly. Honeybee smiled, then his expression turned serious.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm here with grave news. Justin and Megan are.dead" he said gravely, bowing his head. Katharine's eyes watered and James put a hand to his mouth.  
  
"No, it can't be." he started.  
  
"I'm afraid it is" Honeybee said sadly. Katharine spoke up.  
  
"What about Alissa?"  
  
"Alissa is now in your care" he said.  
  
"Where is she?" James asked.  
  
"Professor Spinelli should be arriving any moment" Honeybee told them. James and Katharine looked at each other. Professor Arnold Spinelli was a wonderful person, and a dear friend of theirs. He was a very large, very tall man, and many thought him to be half-giant. He also had a tendancy to get drunk once and awhile.  
  
Professor Honeybee must have noticed the couple's uneasiness for he added.  
  
"I made sure he did not have any drinks before coming"  
  
"Sir, how did Justin and Megan.you know" Katharine asked.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that. They were murdered." Honeybee told them.  
  
"Tromedlov" James said. Honeybee nodded.  
  
"How could a child her age survive?" Katharine questioned.  
  
"It is a very complicated situation, but she will find out when the time comes" Honeybee said.  
  
A huge shadowy figure suddenly loomed under the lamplight and Arnold Spinelli trudged over to the doorstep.  
  
"Good morning Professor Honeybee sir. Hullo James, Katharine, good to see yer again" Spinelli said in his thick Scottish accent.  
  
"Good morning Arnold, do you have Alissa?" Honeybee asked.  
  
"Got her right here. Lil girl's a beauty. Careful now, don't want ter waker her up" Spinelli said, handing Katharine a tiny bundle wrapped in a soft pink and white baby blanket.  
  
James and Katharine peered down at the sleeping Alissa.  
  
"She's a beautiful baby" Katharine whispered, smoothing Alissa's fine golden hair. Alissa hiccuped, but didn't waken. James smiled and put an arm around Katharine.  
  
"If we can't have a baby of our own, at least we can care and nurture one like it is our own" James whispered. Katharine nodded sadly. She had been diagnosed with a disease that had made her stop ovulating, making her unable to produce a child right before their wedding.  
  
Honeybee rested a hand on Katharine's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, then shook James' hand. He then patted Alissa softly on the head.  
  
"May Justin and Megan live on in you" he murmured. He then turned and walked away. James and Katharine looked at each other, then down at Alissa, and walked inside to get some more sleep.  
  
Honeybee watched them and muttered "Good luck, dear Alissa" he said, then vanished into thin air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 of American Dreams: Year 1. Please r/r!!!!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	3. A Horrible 5th Grade Graduation

American Dreams: Year 1  
  
Chapter 2: A Horrible 5th Grade Graduation  
  
Ooc: some of you are smart and noticed that Tromedlov is Voldemort spelled backwards, and that Dumbledore means Honeybee. *claps*. Anyway, onwards, and this isn't going to be the best chapter for 'dear Alissa'..  
  
"Alissa Liana Davis! You're going to be late for your own graduation" Katharine yelled up the stairs. Alissa grumbled, and slowly rose out of bed.  
  
"Coming Aunt Kathy" she called sleepily, coming down the stairs.  
  
Alissa looked around the place she had called home for 10 years. She stopped on a looking glass next to the family room entranceway. At eleven, she was 4'10" and had long straight blonde hair and tanned skin from spring break in Honolulu, Hawaii. What she loved about her features was her violet-blue eyes. Sometimes they're blue and sometimes especially when she's mad they're violet. She had asked several times why they were like that, but she had never gotten a straight answer from her Aunt Kathy or her Uncle James. She only knew they had changed the night her parents had been murdered.  
  
"Aren't you excited? You're graduating Elementary School!" Katharine exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah real excited" Alissa thought to herself. She had been teased during most of her time at Lakeview Elementary School because she had been known to cause fires when she was angry and because she had a British accent. Unfortunately, there were no other British children at the school. (A/N: This probably isn't true, but play along). She couldn't wait to get away from the school as she was going to a private school next year, but first she had to suffer Graduation.  
  
"Yes, I'm excited" Alissa said cheerfully. Katharine smiled, and set out the pancakes. James was already sitting down in the kitchen.  
  
"Good to see you awake Lissa" he said. Alissa laughed at her nickname she forced everyone to call her in Kindergarden. Of course, they didn't know other nicknames included 'Lissa Pissa'.  
  
"Eat" Katharine commanded with a smile. Alissa put some pancakes on her plate, added blueberry syrup and ate quickly. She finished, washed her plate and hurried upstairs to wash up and put on her Graduation dress.  
  
After she had washed her face, Alissa walked into her room where her pale blue flowery dress was on a chair. She put on her dress and her pale blue sandals. She looked in her full length mirror and saw, at least the dress fit her perfectly. She brushed her hair until it shone and pulled it back with a pale blue headband. She walked downstairs where her Aunt and Uncle were waiting.  
  
"Come on sweetie, it's time to go" Katharine said. They walked out to the car and drove to the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Davis, Alissa" the Principal called. Alissa slowly stood up and walked to the podium to receive her 'diploma'. As she walked back, Mackenzie Jones, Alissa's enemy, stuck out her large foot, causing Alissa to trip and fall on her face. Laughs and jeers rang out from the 5th grade class as Alissa shakily stood up. She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Suddenly, everything got blurry as a burning rage built up inside of her. She glared fiecrly at Mackenzie and Mackenzie lifted into the air! She screamed as the other students scattered. Alissa's gaze left Mackenzie and she fell to the ground with a thud. Flames shot out of her eyes and the stage burst into flames.  
  
"YOU FREAK!" Mackenzie yelled. That brought Alissa back to her sences. She looked around confused.  
  
"What happened? Where is everyone?" she said confused.  
  
"Oh don't play stupid Alissa Davis! You know what happened? You turned all freakish and set the stage on fire!" Mackenzie shouted at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alissa asked.  
  
"You want to play stupid? Fine! If you ever come back to this school you'll be sorry!" Mackenzie shouted. She pushed Alissa and Alissa fell into a puddle of mud in front of the stage and stormed off. Alissa stayed there and burst into tears.  
  
Katharine and James ran up to her and James picked her up.  
  
"Come on Lissa, we're going home" James said.  
  
"It's alright Sweetie" Katharine said soothingly. Alissa sobbed harder.  
  
"No it won't! I don't want to be here anymore! I can't live here in San Francisco anymore!" she sobbed.  
  
"Sweetie it's ok, we'll talk later" Katharine said. James put her in the car and they drove home, and both Katharine and James decided it was time for the truth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffy! Sorry, more later!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	4. Secrets Revealed

American Dreams: Year 1  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed  
  
Summer vacation had started two weeks earlier, and nobody had spoken of the incident at Graduation. Alissa, who was staying in the house until they go to Florida for a month was up in the attic, looking at old photo albums. Lifting another one up, she noticed an odd looking one. She picked it up and began to look at it.  
  
She jumped! The people in the picture waved to her! She looked closely. It was a man with golden brown hair and kind sapphire blue eyes. His arm was around a woman with long golden blonde hair and deep gray eyes. The woman was holding a baby with a golden blonde head and bright blue eyes. Alissa looked at the caption underneath:  
  
Justin, Megan and Alissa, December 14, 1992.  
  
"They must be my parents" Alissa said to herself. She noticed that they both were wearing long what looked like dresses; her mother's was purple and her father's was green.  
  
"What are they wearing?" she asked herself. She closed the album and tucked it under her arm. She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where her Aunt and Uncle were talking. She slammed the album on the table, making them look up.  
  
"Hi Lissa, what's wrong?" James asked her. She flipped open to the first page.  
  
"That's me and my parents. The picture's moving" she said. Katharine and James looked at each other.  
  
"It's time you know what actually happened" Katharine said.  
  
"James you tell her, Justin was your brother" James nodded and began.  
  
"First of all Alissa, there's a reason you're different"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, you're a witch"  
  
"I'm a WHAT?"  
  
"A witch, with magical powers. That's why you can do what you do"  
  
"Jeez, a witch me? I can't."  
  
"Anyway. Ten years ago, there was a dark wizard that was feared by everyone. His name was Tromedlov. He and his followers, called Death Marchers went on a killing spree where you were born. Anyone who stood up to them were killed."  
  
"Your parents were the best witch and wizard we ever knew. One November evening, Tromedlov came to their house and..and." James stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes. Alissa listened, wide eyed.  
  
"Well, he killed them. The strangest thing that night was he tried to kill you too. But something must have stopped him because you survived. You, a year old baby, survived something nobody else did. That's why we kept it from you. If you knew, you'd want to go into the Wizarding World and you'd be swarmed by admirers, trying to get you to tell the story of what you didn't even remember" he finished.  
  
"Wow" was all Alissa said. Katharine took a thick envelope from her apron pocket and handed it to her. Alissa read:  
  
Alissa L. Davis  
  
Upstairs Bedroom  
  
13 Lakeview Drive  
  
San Francisco, CA  
  
She hurriedly opened it and read.  
  
Dear Ms. A. L. Davis,  
  
We are pleased to announce your acceptance into International School of the Magical Arts. Please note the attached list of supplies needed for your first year of schooling.  
  
Term will begin on September 1st, 2002. Please send us your reply no later than July 31st.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Athina McMann  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Where is this school? It is a magical one? Will I be the only witch there?" Alissa questioned.  
  
"This school is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on an island, yes it's a magical one, and no of course not" Katharine answered. Alissa nodded, then looked back at the letter.  
  
"Where am I supposed to get this stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Why Cenetaur Alley of course!" James exclaimed.  
  
"We'll take you there tomorrow" Katharine added. Alissa nodded and folded up her letter.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed" she said. Katharine and James nodded and Alissa went upstairs with the letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upstairs, Alissa read and reread the letter over and over again.  
  
"A witch? I can't believe it" she muttered. She turned out the light and fell fast asleep, the letter still clutched in her hand tightly. 


End file.
